Parasito
by joya blanca
Summary: Ahora que Rogue a vuelto a ser intocable, Gambit buscara la soluciòn para que su amada vuelva a tocar gente...un chivo expiatorio o mejor dicho parasito, pero al final que sera màs importante ¿rogue o el "parasito"?
1. Chapter 1

Parasito

Marvel no me pertenece, agradecimiento a gooogle traductor por ayudarme con las frases en francés.

mencionados:

Cypher : cifra , Douglas Aaron Ramsey

Danger: peligro , ex salon peligro.

georgia Dakei

harrison Snow

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Muchas cosas habían cambiado últimamente, muchas noticias habían llegado a sus oídos, pero la que acababa de escuchar era una de las más chocantes:

-non...¿es de verdad mon ami?

-que desactualizado estas rem, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!

Gambit se quedo helado (con su emparedado de langosta a medio comer) ante la noticia que le acababa de darQuicksilver durante el almuerzo en Serval Industries.

-yep, Rogue volvió a perder sus poderes...o mejor dicho el control sobre ellos.

El diablo blanco trago saliva mientras su compañero de x-factor terminaba su filete...Atónito , tratando de salir de la horrible sorpresa pregunto...

-¿como?

El albino levanto la vista , antes de comer en 5 segundos su 3ª filete , le contesto...

-para derrotar a Kang...tu novia..

-Il n'est pas ma copine. (no es mi novia)

De tan solo pensar en el momento en que terminaron, el día en que ella entro en su mente para despertarlo del coma y descubrió todo de el...prefería no recordarlo.

-tu ex...para vencer a kang y ¿como se llama su equipo?...como sea , la chica absorbió los poderes de todos los héroes presentes, entonces lo venció a punto de volverse loca y mi hermana lo arreglo con un hechizo...casi.

El cajun lo miro con cara de pregunta, como adivinando lo que le estaban a punto de preguntar, el hijo de magneto contesto...

-wanda evito la locura , tu nov...ejem...ex perdió el control , también la patrulla x se volvió mala por alguna extraña razón...algo del hechizo , como sea tal vez sea para mejor.

Su compañero de equipo le dio una mirada de quererlo matar, el albino subió los hombros despreocupado...

-vah,¡ no es para tanto!...cíclope y sus x men regresaron al original...claro que ya wolverine paso a mejor vida, pero esto te beneficia.

El castaño miro a maximooff con una cara/mirada cínica

-gambit no capta bien lo que insinúas mon ami.

-ahora que rogue volvió a ser rogue ya no podrá tocar a mi viejo...¿no era eso lo que querías?, ¿que ellos ya no estuvieran juntos.?, además...

El cajun mostrando sus ojos llenos de energía cinética, le dio un derechazo al velocista, que solo por distraído no lo evito... Furioso salio del comedor hasta el ascensor.

-argggggg... merde fils de pute!.(¡maldito hijo de puta.! )

LeBeau dio una fuerte respiración para calmarse ,pronto sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad...con una mirada triste.

-es cierto lo quería pero no de este modo.

El cajun se quedo en silencio , apoyado en la fría pared metálica con los ojos cerrados junto con cruzarse de brazos, se quedo pensando...

-Que dois-je faire ? (¿que voy a hacer?)

Su chèrie, su amour, su belle la mujer que no podía dejar de amar, la razón por la que dejo los x men por que ya no soportaba verla con otro...

Por un lado aunque lo había intentado su corazón seguía latiendo por ella, de tan solo pensar que nuevamente estaba atrapada en el mismo infierno sola , sin gambit cerca para acompañarla...al rey de los ladrones se le rompía el corazón...

Por otro lado Nadie sabia en donde estaba magneto, desde que Anna Marie le dijo que no a su matrimonio se lo trago la tierra, abandonándola...

-maldito viejo de merde.

Dicen que estuvo en la reconstruida genosha (ahora campo de concentración mutante) y que mato al cráneo rojo...

Pero es pura habladuría. ...si de algo estaba seguro era que le partiría la cara a Max Eisenhardt al verlo por dejarla sola.

-Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que verla.

Muy tarde en la noche...

Burlar la seguridad de la escuela Jean Grey fue un juego de niños (ya que el mismo había participado en la creación del sistema), sin embargo pasar por las tumbas de logan y el profesor x le dio un escalofrió. Lamentablemente no pudo asistir a ninguno de los funerales...

- repose en paix, mes amis. (descansen en paz mis amigos.)

En silencio hizo la cruz y continuo su camino por el basto patio hasta llegar al punto indicado, luego se coloco en un árbol lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su peso además de tener el follaje suficiente para esconderlo.

-ahi esta.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa ,vio delante de el la habitación de su amada, tal como la recordaba...gracias a sus ojos, el podía ver que pasaba adentro sin problema durante la espesa noche.

Después de dar las buenas noches a los dos drake (pasado y futuro) , ella se lanzo a la cama a llorar, lloro amargamente hasta dormirse, una vez dormida el entro a su dormitorio.

Su cara se veía tan demacrada, se notaba que enfrente de otros trataba de mostrarse fuerte cuando en realidad solo quería dejarse caer.

- chèrie...

Con su mano enguantada acaricio con cuidado su rostro, lamentaba tanto no haberla besado más ,no haberla abrazado más, no haberle hecho el amor más...cuando pudo...

-...lo arreglare, Je vous promets il(lo prometo.)

Una pequeña lagrima cayo de sus ojos a la cara de la mutante dormida, antes de que se despertara le dejo una rosa , tal como el sabia que a ella le gustaba...

-¿gambit?

La oji verde despertó con un sobresalto, por un momento sintió al cajun a su lado, su perfume...

-feh, solo era un...¿he?

A su lado una hermosa rosa roja con un moño rosado, comprada en una florería cerca de la casa de su tía Carrie...la flor estaba fresca, sin espinas, perfectamente cortada...

-¿habrá sido magneto?

Pronto movió negativamente la cabeza, Max no era tan detallista ...no , nunca se le ocurriría algo así...

-¡maldita rata de pantano!

Con rabia Lanzo lejos la flor , volviendo a llorar...¿que significaba esto?, ¿era una broma? ¿un modo cruel de jugar con su mente?, ¿una venganza? ¿o tal vez será que...

-¡basta!

Secándose las lagrimas fue por la flor, para sus adentros agradeció no haber acertado al lanzarla al basurero.

-no puedo creer que aun lo recuerde.

Se arropo abrazada a la flor, de alguna manera le daba algo de paz.

Antes de dormirse miro el calendario, con sentimientos encontrados se dio cuenta ,que si no hubieran terminado hoy seria su aniversario.

También de que en estos momentos el estaría abrazado a ella, dejándola dormir en su pecho...

Con esta ultima imagen mental se comenzó a dormir..

-buenas noches rata de pantano, donde quiera que estés.

Apretando la rosa contra su baby doll de seda, lentamente se durmió.

Escondido un experimentado ladrón , antes de marcharse, le contestó desde el árbol donde estaba.

-buenas noches belle.

En silencio fue hasta donde había escondido su moto. Sintiendo el viento por su largo cabello se prometió así mismo que sin importar lo que pasara, rogue volvería a tocar, aunque al que pudiera tocar no fuera el...

En medio de la carretera su celular sonó era polaris...

-¡¿que demonios te pasa?!, ¿se puede saber por que golpeaste a mi hermano?

Sonriendo con sarcasmo le contesto

-¿creí que era tu hermanastro?

-como sea...soy la líder del equipo y merezco saberlo, yo...

Corto la llamada, no estaba de animo para interrogatorios de la ex princesa , cuanto no respondió las 15 llamadas siguientes, recibió un msn "harrison Snow lo va a saber"

- Parfois je me sens comme si j'étais encore à l'école.(a veces me siento como si aun estuviera en la escuela.)

Regresando al tema importante: No podía dejar a Anna Marie así, tenia que encontrar un modo y como todo problema en su vida solo existía un modo de solucionar todo.

Robando algo .

Remy siempre necesitaba robar algo para solucionar sus problemas ...como siempre primero necesitaba información y el sabia donde hallarla...

A decir verdad era lo segundo, lo primero era llamar a warlock...

- Ba-dum, ¿que tal gambit?

-mon ami te llamo para pedirte un favor, ¿te podrías encargar a junto a Cypher y danger del entrenamiento de la nueva integrante?

-¿georgia Dakei?, ¿la que absorbe e inserta líquidos?...¡ok!...¡claro!...¡hurra!...¡será divertido!...espera un minuto ..¿por que?

-oh solo que he decidido tomar mis vacaciones adelantas, este vieux déjà pas endure tous deux comme avant. (viejo ya no aguanta tanto como antes.)

-este que?...oh bueno le preguntare después a Douglas que dijiste .

- C'est super (genial) otra cosa, ¿le podrías informar a Snow por mi?

El virus tecnorganico levanto su pulgar , pero al notar que el humano no podía verlo le contesto que si.

Remy con una gran sonrisa ,corto la llamada acelerando su moto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

(según Internet salut es informal y Bonjour es formal)

Como ya había dicho antes...

Remy siempre necesitaba robar algo para solucionar sus problemas ...como siempre primero necesitaba información y el sabia donde hallarla...

Encontrarla no era fácil, la Femme Mysterieuse (mujer misteriosa) sabia esconderse bien...

Le tomo más tiempo del presupuestado pero al final la encontró en un café en Budapest.

-Salut (hola) Joelle.

La mujer de cabello oscuro siguió tomando su café mientras el tipo de ojos rojos y lentes de sol se sentaba a su lado con un cigarrillo que aprovecho de terminar.

-¿no que querrás decir Bonjour (hola)?...en las películas los franceses siempre lo dicen.

-vah, ¿acaso importa?

Mientras comenzaba a comer su pastel, la mujer tatuada de ojos azules (con cierto coqueteo) volvió a poner atención en el tipo de ojos demoníacos.

-mmmmm..No esperaba volver a verte...creí que ya no estabas en esto, ahora que trabajabas en una corporación respetable.

-oh mon ami, las apariencias engañan...¿conoces a alguien que realmente haya dejado nuestra profesión de verdad?

El líder gremio de Ladrones aprovecho de apagar su cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano, dándole tiempo de pensar a la mujer enfrente de el.

-nop...nadie lo a hecho jamàs.

Pronto una chica llego a tomar su pedido.

-café y 2 de azúcar

Ante la sonrisa picara junto al guiño del sexy castaño le acababa de dar , la joven camarera no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-por supuesto caballero, ¿algo más?

-non.

La mujer con la cabeza contesto que no.

La camarera apenas notaba algo con lo embobada que estaba con el tipo de acento francés, tampoco noto que cuando se iba el tipo le robo una menta (que acababa de comprar), del bolsillo de su delantal.

-hm, esperaría que el rey se limitara a solo trabajos grandes.

Gambit con cierta inocencia se subió de hombros, mientras que con una pequeña sonrisa picara, se tragaba el dulce.

La camarera trajo el café, al notar que no necesitaban nada más se retiro.

-estoy segura que esto no es una visita social,¿que quieres?

Remy con una cara de indignación falsa , (con la que se ganaría un oscar) le contesto..

-¿acaso gambit no puede visitar "desinteresadamente" a sus amigos?

Con calma dio un sorbo a su café, mientras la ladrona lo miraba expectante, como si esperara que el cielo se fuese a abrir en dos.

-luego hablaremos de negocios belle...ahora ¿como has estado?...yo he...

Después de una amena charla, 2 cafés además de 3 cigarrillos extra , finalmente LeBeau se retiro de la mesa, sabia que no necesitaría decirle ¿donde encontrarlo? , por que Joelle seria capaz de averiguarlo y así fue.

Cuatro horas después

En su lujoso cuarto de hotel ,el diablo blanco dejo entrar a la mujer inmortal.

-ok, ¿que es lo que quieres?

Mientras se servia un wishky doble en el mini bar, le ofreció un poco a su invitada, esta lo rechazo pero si acepto un ron.

- Belle fille(Preciosa) dime una cosa, ¿sigues buscando la forma de revivir a tu hija?

La pelinegra levanto una ceja.

-déjame adivinar, un pajarito te dijo que encontré algo.

-oui.

Joelle se bebió al seco su trago.

-no te lo recomiendo, es peligroso.

Gambit se puso serio.

-Peu importe (no importa)...¿cuanto...

-¡MALDITA SEA !, ¡¿CREES QUE SE TRATA DE DINERO?!...¡¿CREES QUE...OH dios necesito otro trago.

Gambit estaba serio. Más aun cuando vio a su amiga como pasaba del vaso a agarrar una botella entera.

-escúchame bien, si me importaras una mierda te lo diría todo...pero aun recuerdo lo mucho que me ayudaste la ultima vez.

Se bebió la botella al seco, pocas veces el cajun a tenido la oportunidad de ver a una mujer beber de esas manera.

-no tengo idea para que lo quieres , aléjate el precio...es demasiado alto.

La misteriosa mujer dejo la botella en una mesita de noche cercana.

-eres inteligente...cualquiera que sea el problema, encontraras otra solución.

Antes de que se fuera, el ex x-men la agarro del brazo.

-sabes que gambit lo tendrá lo ayudes o no.

Perfectamente pudo noquearlo, sin embargo tenia claro que no solucionaría nada.

Molesta se libro del agarré, luego busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón un sobrecito.

-pensé en quemarlo , no tengo idea por que aun no lo he hecho.

Con ansia le arrebato el pequeño sobrecito de las manos.

-lo que dicen...¿es real?

Ella molesta con los brazos cruzados contesto afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿funciona?

-ni idea...dicen que lo invento el Doctor Strange hace años, una forma de revivir a su hermana, una que jamás se atrevió a usar, bla,bla,bla.

Al verter el contenido sobre la mesa, pequeñas perlitas se deslizaron .

-¡es real!, le célèbre(el famoso) chivo expiatorio del mago maestro.

-ejem querrás decir parasito expiatorio...peor que una tenia intestinal.

Ambos se quedaron las aparentemente "inofensivas" perlitas.

-ok mon ami, le vas a decir a gambit ¿como funcionan? o tendrá que averiguarlo solo.

Joelle se mordió el labio, hubiera dado todo para no estar en esta situación, pasándose la mano por la cara pensaba si ¿decírselo o no?...al final decidió que era mejor que lo supiera por ella...

- básicamente tomas una , le pones unas gotitas de tu sangre, luego de la persona que quieres revivir , curar o lo que sea...te tragas la perla pensando en lo que quieres que resuelva...y...luego de un mes...

Busco entre sus cosas una botella marrón.

-te tomás esto o penicilina, el parasito se muere y... adivina.

La sonrisa del cajun paso a la confusión con lo que le dijo su amiga...

-el problema es que no querrás matar al parasito...por que...

Joelle sin explicación guardo la botella junto a las perlas, caminando rápido a la puerta, cuando Remy trato de detenerla esta vez si recibió un puñetazo. Uno directo al estomago que lo dejo tirado en el suelo sin aire, permitiendo a la ladrona escapar...

Joelle lejos de la ciudad armo una fogata , lanzado todo al fuego. Una vez hecho esto se subió a su auto sin mirar atrás

Regresando al cuarto de Remy LeBeau.

Algo adolorido Monsieur(señor) LeBeau , se limpio el polvo de su ropa con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Stupide.

Con una sonrisa más amplia miro la perlita que le robo a su amiga, no por nada era el "rey de los Ladrones"

Con una de sus cartas cargadas de energía cinética, se hizo un tajito en un dedo, apenas su sangre toco la perlita esta se ilumino por unos minutos.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-relax remy, la gente traga tenias para bajar de peso...tragar estas cosas es común.

Era cierto, era una moda , bueno si la gente por culpa de eso se moría...moviendo la cabeza se quito la idea de la cabeza.

No podía tener esas ideas ahora, no... tenia que concentrarse...

Ahora solo necesitaba una cosa, la sangre de Rogue...Remy esperaba que fuera tan fácil como obtener la perla, pero el sabia que probablemente no lo seria...

-oh tal vez...

En ese instante recordó ese pañuelo, una de las ultimas batallas en que pelearon juntos, a su chèrie le sangro la nariz, el como todo un caballero se lo presto...Por suerte cuando se lo devolvió aun estaba manchado.

- J'espère que ça marche (espero que funcione.)

Con un truco para rehidratar la sangre que aprendió por ahí, coloco la cantidad justa sobre la perla. Este se volvió a iluminar con mayor intensidad hasta volverse roja.

Ahí estaba , la polución al problema ...Un escalofrió mayor recorrió su espalda...

-Por ti. ma chèrie

Antes de poder arrepentirse la coloco en su boca, pensó exactamente lo que quería y se la trago. La cosa sabia a vertedero con vomito de paloma , con gran esfuerzo logro evitar no vomitarla.

Una vez que la trago definitivamente... Tuvo una extraña sensación en el abdomen pero se subió de hombros, solo seria un mes, ¿que seria lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

><p>Ok si , los que habran leido Lady Gambit ya tendràn una idea de ¿para donde va todo esto?, pero ni modo se me ocurrio la idea despues de ver alien y un documental del discovery sobre parasitos y como la idea no se me iba decidi escribirlo, cuando se me ocurra como seguir sigo...nos vemos.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

A sus 32 años creyó haberlo visto todo pero ¡esto sobrepasaba los limites!

Lo que comenzó como una simple indigestión, empeoro como jamás pensó que podía ser posible...

Esto era algo que su interferencia estática, que normalmente protegía su mente de ataque síquicos...no podía evitar...

-no es real... ¡ma tête!( mi cabeza) ..¡ ma tête!(mi cabeza.)...¡¿donde esta ma tête?!

Para ser más específicos...Después de levantarse 3 veces al baño por que la sensación no se le quitaba, ahora tenia una horrenda fiebre que le provocaba horrendas alucinaciones...

Con las manos afirmando su cabeza ,vio el cadáver de su ex cuñado( Julien Boudreaux) ,desangrándose en su cama, mientras sus otros yo, sentados al lado del difunto ,le sonreían sicoticamente.

-no es real...no es...tu...tu...¡TU!

Si no fuera por su encanto hipnótico que uso horas antes para obtener gratuitamente la habitación, en estos momentos ya tendría a todo el personal del hotel tratando de meter la nariz, por el ruido...Ahora el muerto se levanto, junto a los remy otros que se acercaban a el...

-no...tu...¡LARGO!... ¡Allez-vous-en! (¡VETE!)

Imágenes del New Son (nuevo hijo), de Witness(testigo), de dead(muerte) e incluso Julien a quien hace años asesino(en defensa propia), aparecían para atormentarlo. Dead se acerco lo suficiente para que lo escuchara.

-¿creíste que te desharías de nosotros tan pronto mon ami?

El cadáver del hermano de su ex esposa a cada paso parecía más putrefacto, mientras más se acercaba a el...

Sin importar cuantas cartas lanzara , el seguía avanzando.

-re...my...el juego termino.

Desde la luz parpadeante del baño, se veía a Rogue sonriéndole dulcemente como un ángel. Su mirada llena de amor , le daba algo de paz...

-te amo.

Después de un parpadeo apareció belladona detrás de ella, cortándole el cuello.

En el siguiente parpadeo volvió a estar sola, pero Anna Marie paso de ser una hermosa mujer a un zombi, que con su mano moribunda lo apuntaba.

-feh...tu me hiciste esto rata de pantano.

En un espejo cercano vio como su cara sangraba, por todos lados...un charco de sangre que fluía de el, al que unas sombras se acercaron a beber.

Eran las sombras de x men, tantos vivos como muertos...

Después de lanzar cartas junto con destrozar el lugar, las alucinaciones finalmente se esfumaron, dejándolo exhausto...Se alegro al ver el cuarto limpio y que en realidad no había lanzando ninguna carta.

-hgh...¿como paso esto?...oh bueno...ja ja ja...¡ gajes del oficio.!

Una leve brisa le advirtió que estaba como dios lo mando al mundo, en el balcón de su habitación...Subiéndose de hombros, decidió dormir y buscar su ropa en la mañana...

* * *

><p>Horas después el cajun despertó, unos minutos de paz...<p>

-Oh mon dieu.(oh mi dios.)

Que pasaron rápido, hambre, un hambre bestial, sus tripas rugieron de tal modo que llego a doblarse de dolor...Como pudo llego al teléfono para llamar al servicio a la habitación...

Apenas escucho que tocaban la puerta, se cubrió con una brazada. Una mucama llego con el desayuno...

-Buenos dí...

La mujer quedo descolocada, el sexy hombre que tan solo ayer le había guiñado un ojo ,ahora con la mirada de una fiera, al ver el carrito de comida técnicamente se lo arrebato , dando un puertazo.

-¡estos turistas!

La mucama molesta por no haber recibido ni si quiera una mísera propina, se alejo insultando a aquel turista francés...

¿En cuanto al turista?...Remy no podía parar, tenia claro que en esos momentos debía verse como un cerdo pero no le importaba.

Al darse cuenta que el hambre no se iba, pidió todo lo que el hotel tenia y cuando no le basto, llamo a cada restaurante que se encontrara en el área...No comprendía nada, un hombre no podía comer a ese ritmo sin matarse, mucho menos mantenerse delgado...

Era cierto que a el le gustaba la buena mesa, ¡pero esto era ridículo!...

Paso todo el día comiendo, cuando digo todo el día ...es ¡TODO!...el diablo blanco no paro ni para ir al baño...Alrededor de las 0:23 el hambre paro, arto de comer se recostó sobre su cama rodeado de sobras de pollo frito y con la cara hecha un asco.

-¡¿por que mierda trague esa...

No alcanzo a terminar la frase, el cansancio lo derroto...

* * *

><p>El sol volvió a salir, los rayos de luz lo despertaron...al fin unos minutos de paz...<p>

-diablos... temps de ?(¿hora que?)

Un calor lo recorrió, un nuevo deseo incontrolable se apodero de el...sexo...

Con el poco de autocontrol que le quedaba, se lavo por lo menos la cara antes de "secuestrar", aprovechando su encanto hipnótico a las mucamas...

Las mucamas, las cocineras e incluso la chica que estacionaba autos, una a una fueron pasando por su dormitorio...

Como eso no le quitaba las ansias (y no tenia la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que una prostituta llegara), sin más mujeres disponibles ,comenzó a masturbarse.

Hacia años que no lo hacia, estuvo de ese modo hasta que agotado , callo rendido a la cama...eran las 0:34.

* * *

><p>Otro día, otro problema...esta vez no alcanzo a hablar, apenas abrió los ojos comenzó a reírse<p>

Era tan fuerte la carcajada, que se escuchaba por todos lados...

No podía moverse de la cama por la risa, no sabia el ¿por que? pero nadie toco la puerta en todo el día para ver ¿que ocurría?

Tampoco supo ¿como pudo estar riéndose desnudo todo el día sin parar?

Era humanamente imposible, pero así había pasado...estuvo riéndose hasta las 0:38

* * *

><p>Nuevamente agotado, se durmió...¿el día siguiente?...técnicamente lo mismo, solo que fueron lagrimas en vez de risa, ni el mejor wishky del mundo podía quitarle tal tristeza, no tenia animo ni para ponerse unos calzoncillos., aunque tenia frió.<p>

* * *

><p>Estuvo de ese modo hasta que se durmió...<p>

Lentamente abrió los ojos, lucido en un nuevo día...

-cette merde je passe ?(¿que mierda me paso?)

Estuvo un buen rato inmóvil antes de darse cuenta que hoy no tendría ninguna sorpresa inesperada.

-merde...no puedo seguir así.

En el vertedero que antes era una habitación de lujo, busco su ropa. Al notar con detención el estado de la habitación hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Ceci laissera un oeil du visage. (esto me va a salir un ojo de la cara.)

Claro, puso salir de ahí sin pagar, sin líos, sin embargo sintió que ya les había dado tantas molestias que debía pagar la cuenta por lo menos.

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado, salio casi huyendo de ese lujoso hotel cinco estrellas.

Aunque tenia claro por quien trago esa cosa, sabia que no podría tener esa cosa adentro suyo más tiempo...¡esa cosa tenia que irse!. En eso pensaba cuando tomo el taxi.

-¿a donde lo llevo ?

-al aeropuerto.

Tenia que existir una forma de sacar esa cosa de su cuerpo, un método de sacrificarlo antes , manteniendo el efecto esperado...

-Llegamos son...

Una vez pagada la tarifa, el cajun se bajo, apenas puso un pie en tierra...

-¿se siente bien?

Nauseas, un leve mareo también una leve arcada...no era como lo pasado, era molesto pero más tolerable.

-yeah.

El tipo desde su auto levanto una ceja

-¿seguro?

El ladrón levanto su dedo pulgar.

El oji rojo recomponiéndose fue a tomar su avión, las nauseas continuaron durante todo el viaje...Llego con el rostro de color verdusco pero aun podía caminar además de tener control de sus impulsos.

-voy a matar a joelle cuando a la vea.

Sus ánimos de manejar eran 0, por lo que volvió a pedir que lo llevara un taxi...

Por suerte no encontró a nadie de su equipo, por lo que pudo dormir un rato en su cama...cuando se despertó era tarde, apenas se levanto sintió una arcada tan fuerte que tuvo que correr a su baño...

-maldita joe...puag...arrrgggg..

Cuando su estomago al fin se compuso, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas...

-aquí esta la solution (solución.)

Un trago de un medicamento para el estomago calmo su interior, lo había comprado en el tiempo en que era novio de rogue y ella quiso cocinar. Prefería no recordar eso...

-ahora a encontrar la deuxième solution (segunda solución) para gambit.

No podía pedirle ayuda al Dr. Strange por que estaba prófugo junto a los Iluminati , por algo de haber hecho explotar un universo paralelo, bla,bla,bla.

Tampoco podía pedir ayuda a su equipo, ya que no quería que supieran lo que se trago...

Pero como siempre en la vida de Gambit, sus problemas se solucionaban robando algo...En esta ocasión era el libro de los secretos del mago maestro, confiscado por los avengers en la torre Stark.

Claro el podía pedirlo prestado, pero el libro estaba en custodia de Wanda , el y la bruja escarlata nunca se llevaron muy bien, desde que trato de seducir a Lorna cuando era princesa, bla,bla,bla...

Para este robo, solo debía esperar , tener paciencia.

Después de todo si pudo robar la avenger Identicard de Clint Barton, puede robar lo que sea...Solo debe esperar el momento adecuado...

* * *

><p>2 días después (acompañado de un par de vómitos extra), el momento finalmente llego...<p>

-¡ESTA POR ÀLLA!

-¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES PARA EL OTRO SECTOR AHORA!

Un demonio de otra dimensión trataba de entrar, todos los héroes (incluso agentes de shield) trataban de detenerlo.

El sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera derrotado...Remy aprovechando que el sistema de seguridad estaba anulado , aprovecho la distracción para ir a la bóveda.

Sin mucho tiempo saco fotos al libro , por suerte unos demonios trataban de tomar la bóveda...

-gracias mon dieu.

Con un par de golpes de bastón bo además de sus confiables cartas, fue capaz de justificar su estadía.

Terminada la emergencia, mientras Spider man daba una entrevista de lo maravilloso que era el , gambit aprovecho de escabullirse hasta su moto...

Sonriendo satisfactoriamente caminaba, Harrison por la magnifica victoria les había dado el día libre a todos, nadie sospecharía nada, pero a unos pasos de su vehiculo...

-¡hey remy!

La ex de Visión se acercaba decidida hasta el, manteniendo la sonrisa decidió saludarla...

- Bonjour...no te había visto, yo...

-necesito hablar contigo...es urgente.

La bruja camino interponiéndose entre el y su moto...Ella le susurro al oído...o mejor dicho le dijo mentalmente:...

-"se lo que hiciste."


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-"se lo que hiciste".

¡Diablos! con tanto héroe y periodista cerca no podía hacerle combustión espontánea, su empatia le decía que ella sabia mucho...

Sabiendo que ella escuchaba sus pensamientos, mentalmente le contesto...manteniendo la sonrisa...

-" mon ami...no te metas en mis asuntos."

Fingiendo estar despreocupado , la hizo a un lado para encender su moto...para luego volverla a mirar, pero esta vez confundido.

- Quoi?...(¿que?.)..¡OH que despistado estoy! ...claro que a gambit le encantaría hablar, pero otro día ¿OK?

El castaño le guiño un ojo, se coloco sus lentes de sol y comenzó a irse...

La bruja con cara de purgante, se quedo mirándolo mientras se iba en su moto.

¿Como era posible que lo allá descubierto tan rápido?, Maximoff tiene poderes más allá de su imaginación ,¡pero eso no excusa! ...

Gambit comenzaba a pensar que el titulo de rey ladrón lo había obtenido demasiado pronto...

-hugh... Certes je me fais vieux. (es definitivo me estoy poniendo viejo.)

La sola imagen de el en un asilo comiendo papilla ,fue suficiente para alejar esos pensamientos.

Acelerando al máximo llego a la carretera, condujo hasta un viejo bar llamado Harrys, un bar de camioneros, de esos que siempre tienen el baño semi limpio...

El gordo ,negro y maduro barman lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿lo mismo de siempre?

Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo del mutante, Harry dejo sobre la barra un wishky triple con una caja de cigarros caros.

-mercy (gracias)

El rey cajun tomo el trago junto a los cigarros, caminando hasta la bodega, al levantar un anuncio de vodka dio con una puerta, con la llave (que solo el tenia), entro a un pequeño departamento amueblado.

-me alegro de haber escuchado el consejo de wolvie.

Con las cosas como iban en el mundo era bueno tener una casa segura por si acaso, el tenia varias y los dueños no solo le debían favores también sus vidas...

-merde...puag...gambit debe hablar urgent(urgente) con harry, este cosa sabe a agua de basurero.

Por alguna razón el alcohol no solo le sabia horrible, también el olor le provocaba nauseas.

Cuando trato de fumar, la misma historia...Después de estar vomitando por un buen rato en el wc, termino tirando a la basura ambas cosas.

-por lo menos aun puedo tomar café.

Puso el agua en la maquina de expresos, luego con su café en mano se sentó en un sillón cercano (con las piernas sobre una mesita de centro) , dando unos sorbos al delicioso café con toques de vainilla, vio la tv de plasma que tenia enfrente...

Al ver la breve imagen de el hablando con la bruja escarlata ,sonrió cínicamente.

- Au moins ils ont pris mon bon côté (Por lo menos tomaron mi lado bueno)...(sorbo)...solo espero que pietro no piense que la estaba coqueteando.

Una vez terminado el café decidió ver las fotos que tomo, por lo que saco su celular marca Serval.

-lo bueno de estar en estas corporaciones, son sus teléfonos irrastreables.

Al ver las fotos se entero de varias cosas interesantes:

1- si se puede sacrificar el parsito antes del mes, obteniendo el resultado esperado..

Al leer esto, una hermosa sonrisa de alegría ilumino su cara..

-¡grande! (genial)

2-La Indigestión/Las alucinaciones, el hambre /sexo/risa/tristeza extrema son síntomas de que el parsito se esta adhiriendo a la pared abdominal.

3-¡EL PARASITO NO ES PARASITO!, es...

-MMMM...en realidad es un contenedor biológico que contien... ¡¿Ce qui?! (¡¿QUE?!)...esperen , esperen...un minuto...¡un maldito minuto!...¡no me jodan!

Se quedo helado al leer esa oración, no podía ser...eso no era cierto...como podía...no era verdad...Leyó 4 veces la información..

-¡¿donde deje esa maldita cosa?!

Prácticamente dio vuelta todo el departamento desesperado buscado aquel aparato, busco durante horas hasta encontrar una caja de seguridad, de ella saco una placa metálica

Una prueba Shiar, al colocar su dedo sobre la placa ,esta se puso de color rosa con tres estrellas azul.

-¡esto es pires (peor )que lo que le paso a Courier (mensajero)!

Sintiéndose en una pesadilla, saco un pequeño cuadrado metálico...

Un ultrasonido del futuro de Apocalipsis, lo trajo de contrabando, por si había atrapado alguna cosa rara en ese mundo en ruinas...Jamás pensó en tener que usarlo de verdad...

-relax remy... tout ira bien (todo estará bien)...es un error...un maldito error.

Se calmo a si mismo pensando que era una broma, una broma macabra mientras se quitaba la ajustada polera de manga larga amarilla.

Tomo el cuadrado, de una esquina saco un pequeño hilo que se pego a su tonificado estomago, apenas el hilo hizo contacto , una luz salio del artefacto en ella se podía ver claramente...

-¡maldita sea mi put...

Horas de insultos bilingües después, termino arrojando con rabia la caja a un lado...

-Que dois-je faire ?

Sintiendo que unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, coloco una mano sobre su cara, dejando su cabeza caer sobre el respaldo del sillón...Pensó en sacar una pistola y darse un tiro...

Distraído en sus pensamientos no noto, que una luz rosada apareció detrás de el.

-¿ahora si quieres hablar conmigo?

Se volteo para ver a Wanda...Sintiendo que su vida se caía a pedazos, contesto con la cabeza que si.

La mujer de rojo se sentó a su lado.

-¿leíste todo?

Sin mucho animo le contesto con la cabeza que si.

-¿entonces?, ¿que quieres hacer?

-lo quiero fuera,¡ sácalo!...¡no me importa como!...gambit lo quiere fuera...el no quiere...

Tenia una reputación que cuidar, debía mantenerse firme...Pero se sentía tan destrozado, trato de contener las lagrimas cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo sin resultado.

Wanda dejo que se desahogara, una vez repuesto ella comenzó a buscar en su bolso...

-no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

La bruja entre sus cosas saco una jeringa llena de penicilina, saco la tapa dándole unos golpecitos...

Cuando lo estaba a punto de inyectar, su teléfono sonó...dejo la jeringa sobre la mesita de centro...Caminado a unos pasos lejos de remy...

Mientras la hechicera le daba la espalda, el cajun se quedo mirando decidido la jeringa..

Si ella no se la iba aponer se la pondría el mismo, tomo la jeringa cuando casi rosa su piel sintió frió...una tristeza, se pregunto si acaso ¿Así era morir?

Kitty Pridy lo había hecho, claro que eso eran microrobots que querían matarla, esto era completamente diferente...

Comenzó a pensar, si su madre biológica hubiera estado en su lugar ¿lo hubiera hecho?

-es un parasito... rien de plus(nada más)... rien de plus.

Con la jeringa aun en sus manos, sintió una opresión en el pecho una angustia...

-calma gambit...si kitty y medula ósea pudieron tu también.

Todo en el le decía que era un equivocación , su mano comenzó a temblar...casi hace explotar la jeringa si no la deja sobre la mesita a tiempo.

¡Para empeorar las cosas comenzó a sentirlo!, no tenia piernas aun pero lo sentía...celular multiplicándose, suplicando por su vida...

-perdón la tardanza, huf estar en avengers es un trabajo 24/7

Al regresar con el mutante ladrón, la mutante lo encontró con la cabeza apoyándose entre sus manos...Susurrando le dijo...

-no puedo...mmmmmmmmm

-¿que?

Con una mano cubriéndole la cara, le devolvió la jeringa...La ex princesa lo miro confundida.

-¿sabes que para salir te va a rasgar?

Se quito la mano, mirándola molesto.

-¿me crees stupide?, ¡claro que lo se!

-¿sabes que...

-que me voy a mourir d'hémorragie(morir desangrado), bla, bla, bla...

-¿aun así?

Wanda leyó en su mente:

-"tu eres mère(madre), ¿dímelo tu?"

La castaña guardando la jeringa, se volvió a sentar a su lado...

-No es por ser insensible pero...¿que hay de Rogue?

Se quedo pensando un largo rato...por ella lo había tragado, siempre a estado dispuesto a todo por ella pero esto era diferente. La primera cosa que no podía hacer por ella.

-Rogue ya no le interesa a Gambit.

Lo lamentaba por lo que su chèrie estaba pasando pero por esta vez tendría que esperar.

Bruja escarlata como madre comprendía por lo que estaba pasando. A ella nunca le intereso mucho el bienestar del cajun sin embargo su consciencia no la dejaría vivir si no le ofrecía ayuda...

Además de que gracias a ella, tal vez este sea el ultimo mutante nacido ,antes de que su especie pase oficialmente al museo de historia natural junto a los neardentales y los dinosaurios.

-si necesitas algo...

-necesito que te largues.

Con una luz rosada la bruja lo dejo solo...

Solo al fin apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, digiriendo toda la información que acababa de obtener. Comenzando a sentir como si su "parasito" estuviera asustado . Por lo que al abrir los ojos...

- Calme-toi. (tranquilo.)

Se coloco una manos sobre su abdomen.

-voy a cuidarte, Je vous promets il( lo prometo.)

Se sentía terrible por traer a una criatura inocente a un mundo que parecía un manícomió, no sabia ¿como lo iba a hacer?, estaba solo aun así encontraría el modo, siempre lo hacia...

Aunque algo de compañía no le caería mal. Pensó en llamar a Rogue, contarle...

-pas(no)... aucun(no)...non (no)

Movio la cabeza de un lado para otro, Anna Marie escogio estar con Magneto...Si ella no queria estar en su vida, menos en la vida de el o ella. No tubo tiempo de comenzar a planear ¿como esconderlo?, por que una arcada lo interrumpió.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-hmh...estas creciendo.

Era la quinta o sexta vez que Remy se media la cintura, no se notaba pero tenia que estar seguro.

-ok petit (pequeño), que dices... .. Nous avons dormi à la sieste ?(.¿dormimos la siesta?)

Su coloco una mano en su abdomen, solo unos segundos sonriendo.

-tomare eso como un si.

La semana a estado algo tranquila, sin muchos villanos , ni aprietos, ¿en cuanto a las nauseas? con el medicamento para el estomago lo tenia solucionado...

Sin nada que hacer se recostó sobre su cama en su habitación de Serval Industries...Cerro los ojos esperando un sueño reparador...

* * *

><p>Era un día hermoso de sol con un viento suave que llevaba el olor de las flores, en un bellísimo jardín...<p>

-Tu es beau(eres precioso)

Gambit sonreía de oreja a oreja acostado sobre un frondoso árbol frente a un lago de aguas cristalinas, con un bulto cubierto con una manta blanca entre sus brazos...

Cuando el bulto comenzó a hacer ruiditos de haberse despertado, el con ternura estuvo a punto de descubrirlo para darle un besito de buenos días en la frente...

-¡Alto!

De pronto se encontraba en Genosha, completamente solo, era un lugar gris y siniestro..Más gris y siniestro que el peor de los futuros de Apocalipsis.

De entre los escombros apareció Wanda.

-no tengo tiempo, debes escucharme...

-mais...(pero...).

-¡SILENCIO!...¡SILENCIO!...¡SILENCIO!

La miro serio al ver lo nerviosa que estaba, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados como si viniera corriendo ...o mejor dicho huyendo..

-de mi misma rem...de eso huyo...mi maldad.

Levantando una ceja el cajun recordó que la mujer enfrente de el, además de alterar la realidad también podía leer la mente...

-Escúchame una edad oscura esta por comenzar y lo peor...es que pronto seré parte de ella.

Quiso interrumpirla pero su empatia le decía que estaba por decir algo importante.

-todos se equivocan...todos...to...dos...el verdadero cráneo rojo estaba, mi padre lo mato...¡¿estas escuchando?!. ¡¿estas escuchando?!...e...estas?...¿.dios donde estas?

Se afirmo la cabeza, moviéndola negativamente, luego dejo de agitarse y siguió...

-...ejem..la patrulla x no es mala es neutral o tal vez también sea mala ..mala...malo...los malos son los x men...¡LA ACADEMIA ESTA MALDITA!

-¡¿QUE?!

-¡SILENCIOOOO!

Gambit quiso seguir gritando pero se contuvo, wanda parecía luchar consigo misma., respiraba con dificultad también traspiraba ...después de un rato volvió a hablar...

-mentira ...mentira ...Kang estaba ahi...tratamos de detenlo...pero el hechizo no era para el...el hechizo lo hice para detener al Red Onslaught , cambie...cambiamos con Dr. Strange su eje moral, para poderlo vencer...pero...pero...peor...shif...¡la cage!

Ella rompió en un llanto desgarrador, cuando remy estuvo a punto de consolarla ella se alejo un par de pasos.

-no...aléjate...soy peligrosa...c...co...co...corom...corrompida.

Sin comprender nada de lo que la bruja mutante trataba de decir, quiso exigir respuestas...La bruja colocando un dedo sobre sus labios lo callo junto con soltar un par de lagrimas, luego retirando lentamente el dedo continuo.

-también afecte a los héroes y villanos que estaban ahí...ahora los avengers y los x men son malvados...los avengers quieren controlar el mundo y los x men comenzaran una guerra contra la humanidad.

Sintiendo un balde de agua fría , comenzó a sacudirla desperado...

-¡¿ Rogue no fue afectada?!... Dis-moi!... Dis-moi!... Dis-moi!...(¡DIMELO!)

La mujer de rojo contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza, dejando al cajun con el corazón hecho añicos...

-es una terrorista y yo también.

Ella lentamente se dejo soltar, por el rey ladrón en shock

-logre preservar algo de mi bondad , lo suficiente para advertirte...tranquilo , cuando ambos despertemos yo no recordare nada de este sueño, tampoco lo de tu parasito.

Sintiendo que el sueño se estaba a punto de acabar, fue el turno de la bruja de sacudirlo...

-¡esta dimensión se ira a la mierda!...¡por tu vida!...¡por la de la de tu hijo!...¡tienes que irte de aquí!...¡no tengo la puta idea ¿a donde? pero vete! ¡CORRE!

Las imágenes comenzaban a verse borrosas, cada vez más...

-¡no confíes en mi!...¡no confíes en nadie que allá estado en la guerra del odio!...sobretodo...¡NO CONFIES EN ROGUEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>Con ese ultimo grito se despertó gritando, estaba bañado en sudor, su corazón latía a mil y la fuerte sensación de lo que acaba de vivir era real, lo inquietaba...<p>

-Calme -toi remy...

Con la respiración agitada se limpio el sudor de la frente.

-no es nada gambit es solo un...mmmmm..

Esa fuerte arcada, era el modo en que su hijo le indicaba que también esta aterrado...Terminado de vomitar , se limpio, se enjuago la boca y se tomo un vaso de agua para calmar sus nervios.

Un wishky seria mejor pero tenia claro que de ahora en adelante estaba en ley seca, se miro en el espejo tratando de calmarse.

Después de todo lo que se a sacrificado, el mundo no puedo acabarse por que si, mucho menos por quienes llevan años protegiéndolo, esa idea lo calmo.

* * *

><p>Pero su calma no duro mucho, 3 Díaz después... Cypher y Danger lograron captar un mensaje encriptado, dirigido a los Avengers y a otros grupos...<p>

-...y por eso nosotros los X men, en nombre de los 200 mutantes que quedan en el mundo, hemos decidido que en su nombre tomamos a Manhattan como...

Con gran espanto, Gambit junto a su Equipo vio en el tv de pantalla plana de la corporación, a Storm , líder actual de los x men declarando la guerra a la humanidad y a los Avengers, tomando a Manhattan como suyo con Apocalipsis de aliado...

Georgia miro a sus compañeros espantada..

-¡¿es una puta broma?!

El Presidente de Serval Industries, miro serio a la robot que tenia al lado...

- ¿es verídico?

-afirmativo Sr. Snow

¡Era como para volverse loco!...Tormentita , ella...ella...esas miradas...era su voz, su aptitud pero algo no estaba bien, al verla a ella, a Kitty a cíclope, a Emma, a...

-¿estas bien rem?

-oh...oui doug...lo estoy.

¡Su chèrie!...¡su amour!...seguía siendo ella pero su mirada, había algo en su mirada que...Una opresión en el pecho le informo que sus amigos ya no estaban, ellos habían muerto (metafóricamente hablando).

Polaris golpeando la mesa para que todos le pusieran atención, tomo la palabra...

-¡esto es intolerable!...tenemos que...

El cajun no podía escucharla, no escuchaba a nadie, su mente estaba en otro lugar...las palabras rogue es un monstruo, se repetían en su mente...

Tratar de concentrarse en ese reunión fue lo más difícil que a hecho en su vida...

Los días pasaban, noticias de todos lados llegaban...

Que Tony Stark estaba haciendo aplicaciones gratis para que al mes siguiente la gente pagara 99.99 dólares por la actualización.

Que Bruja Escarlata estaba planeando atacar Lafveria para vengarse del Dr. Doom, ¿en cuanto a Doom?

Decían que el ahora "bondadoso" Doc estaba formando sus propios Avengers para combatirla.

También decían que el ahora apodado "Imperio Avengers", con (el ahora Viejo) Steve Rogers ,planeaban "ayudar a la gente" diciéndoles lo que tenían que hacer y pensar. Con ayuda de Shield.

Que Steve secuestro a una malvada Wasp para poderle quitar las partículas Pym, para poder aplastar a cualquiera que se interpusiera..., etc ,etc ,etc...

¡Para colmo ahora Deadpool o mejor dicho Zenpool...era...era...era...era zen!...¡ZEN!..Cuando el mundo más necesita al mayor cabron del universo ¡¿Y SE VUELVE PACIFISTA?!

¿En cuanto a ellos? Los intentos de evitar estas catástrofes eran inútiles, su equipo más que ayudar trataba de manterse vivo.

-¿quien diría que llegaría el día en Gambit extrañara a Wolvie?

No había pasado siquiera un mes aun de la llamada "Guerra de Odio" y el mundo había cambiado en 380ª.

-Que dois-je faire ?

Era la segunda , o era la tercera? ...como sea vez, que se preguntaba lo mismo...

Acostado en su cama acariciándose el abdomen, miraba al techo preguntándose, ¿como fue posible que le mundo pasara de manicomio a pre mundo apocaliptico en tan poco tiempo?

-shisss , calme-toi petit...¿olvidaste la promesa que te hizo gambit?... Peu importe comment vous protégez.(no importa como, te protegeré.)

Por personas de confianza que no fueron afectadas( principalmente gente que no estuvo en la guerra). Sabia que aunque seguían siendo ellos mismos.

Pero con su egoísmo junto a su maldad los hacia hacer cosas...cosas que harían sonrojar o decir una plegaria judía a magneto ,en sus mejores tiempos de villano.

-no importa lo que gambit tenga que hacer, te protegeré.

Respiro profundo, el siempre había logrado salir adelante...La vida era decepción...o mejor dicho era un juego, uno que siempre a ganado ¿por que no podría hacerlo ahora ?

-saldremos adelante... vous protégerez même de votre...(te protegeré incluso de tu...)

"madre" era la palabra que no fue capaz de pronunciar. Le dolía admitirlo , pero como esta Anna Marie en estos momentos era la peor amenaza para el no nato.

Dándose ánimos se levanto para medirse la cintura, con un gran suspiro se dio cuenta que pronto su aumento de peso seria notorio.

En eso pensaba cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-un momento.

Rápidamente guardo la cinta de medir en un cajón cercano, con su sonrisa más cínica fue a abrir para encontrarse de cara con ...

-¿puedo pasar?

-oh vamos mon ami, la formalidad no va contigo.

Quicksilver haciendo oídos sordos a aquel comentario, entro a la habitación sentándose en la silla más cercana que pudo encontrar.

-mmmmm...¿vas a cerrar la puerta de una buena vez o estas esperando una invitación por escrito?

Soltando una carcajada por la broma anticuada, cerro la puerta dirigiéndose a su bar personal...

-¿quieres algo de tomar Pietro?.

Pietro moviendo un dedo de una lado a otro dejo en claro que no quería nada, luego volteo la silla, colocando sus brazos sobre el respaldo.

- lamento no tener alcohol ,es que Gambit...

-no te disculpes , cuando mi ex estaba embarazada tampoco podía con el licor.

El albino lo miro directo a los ojos serio, dejándose saber que lo que acababa de decir no era broma, ni uno de sus típicos comentarios sarcástico/ serio.

El castaño tenia que decidir ¿lanzarle una carta o sentarse enfrente de el?, Eligio la segunda...Volteo una segunda silla, para colocar sus brazos arriba de ella , justo como su invitado.

-si te preguntas ¿como lo supe?, el seudo virus me lo dijo...lo supo apenas te analizo cuando llegaste de las vacaciones.

Serio no dejo de mirar al hijo de Magneto, mientras disimuladamente acariciaba su baraja.

-tengo una proposición que hacerte.

Pietro de entre sus ropas saco, una placa que contenía información...

-es una tierra perfecta...555326 creo que se llama.

-oui...perfecta, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-¡¿eres estupido o te haces?!...¡es la solución a todos nuestros problemas!

* * *

><p><em>-Red Onslaught (clon de cráneo rojo con poderes del profesor x)<em>

_-La guerra del odio como llaman la batalla contra Red Onslaught._

_-¿Héroes convertidos en villanos? ¿villanos convertidos en héroes? , no me culpen, culpen a Disney._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Remy se quedo pensativo como cuando juega al poker, ya había considerado mudarse a otra dimensión , pero el hecho de que Pietro se la estuviera ofreciendo en bandeja de plata era sospechoso.

-¿por que se lo ofreces a remy?

Con una tos contenida apunto al vientre del cajun.

-también soy padre...si estuviera en tu lugar me hubiera gustado que me dieran, por lo menos la oportunidad de irme.

¿Irse?, ¿dejar todo?, ¿su reino?, ¿su familia?, ¿sus bienes? , ¿a Anna Marie?...mala, terrorista y todo, el aun sentía que ella lo quería (y viceversa). Aunque no estaba claro, ellos tenían una especie de amigo/noviazgo.

-¡vamos tortuga!...me voy esta noche con Luna y Lorna...con o sin ti.

El oji rojo, manteniendo la seriedad (lo cual era inusual en el, normalmente en este minuto ya estaría diciendo algo cínico) , formulo la ultima pregunta que tenia en su cabeza...

-¿que hay de tu padre y wanda?

-el viejo puede cuidarse solo.

Pietro no hablo de su hermana gemela, hablar de ella era algo demasiado doloroso...

-¿vienes o no?

Con el Emperador Rogers y la Dictadora ex reina de Wakanda sueltos, la respuesta era muy obvia.

* * *

><p>En la noche<p>

Aquella noche era de película de terror, la luna estaba con un eclipse, se sentía un aire frió. Sentado en el auto junto a Pietro y compañía, recibió una cobija de parte de la peli verde.

- no debes resfriarte.

-no tengo frió

Remy le lanzo una mirada de enojo al conductor.

-vah, no es para tanto.

El auto con sus pasajeros de incógnito , dejaron la ciudad hasta llegar al desierto. El auto se detuvo y el conductor hizo un gesto para que todos se bajaran.

Mientras Remy bajaba sus cosas , Lorna se acercó a el.

-¿te ayudo?

El cajun irritado termino de bajar sus cosas y comenzó a caminar con una linterna. Aunque sabia lo que ella sentía por el, en estos momentos su humor no estaba muy bien.

Lorna molesta grito...

-¡SOLO POR QUE ESTES EN ESTADO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDES SER UN IDIOTA!

En el silencio del desierto, su sobrina con su mochila de osito ,se acercó a ella...

-¿que estado?

-nada pequeña, vamos que el camino es largo.

Polaris tomo de la mano a Luna junto con darle palabras de animo, comenzando a caminar iluminadas por su propia linterna.

Quicksilver de un parpadeo quemo el auto también se aseguro que nadie los siguiera, una vez convencido que era seguro se unió a las chicas en su caminata.

Los 4 caminaron hasta llegar a una cueva, llegaron hasta lo más profundo entre sombras y rocas picudas. Pietro dio tres golpes a una pared.

La pared se abrió dejando ver una puerta con rendija , la rendija al abrirse dejo ver, un par de ojos verdes . Al notar los ojos, el hijo de magneto se paro ante ellos.

-"los avengers son traidores"

A lo que un voz ronca contesto.

-"los x men son racistas"

La rendija se cerro, en segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ante ellos al gigante esmeralda.

-hugh, te demoraste.

Hulk o mejor dicho Doc Hulk cerro la puerta guiándolos por el laberíntico escondite de los Iluminati.

Un gran número de gente , humanos y mutantes , todos con maletas, todos asustados, esperando un futuro mejor...Esperaban que el teletrasportador tipo Stargate SG-1, se activara.

Mister Fantástico junto a bestia, Rayo negro, Henry Pym y Iron Man ajustaban los últimos detalles.

Harrison Snow apareció junto a Warlock para ayudarlos...Remy de no haber estado sentado sobre su mochila apoyado en una pared., se abría caído de espaldas.

-faire le chef ?(¡¿jefe?!)

Pasando de shock a al cinismo , sonrió.

-oh ...no sabia de esta faceta suya mon ami.

Antes de seguir con lo suyo, Snow lo miro por un minuto.

-no soy iluminati pero ayudo.

La maquina comenzó a Iluminarse, Reed Richards estirándose llego hasta un botón.

-sentirán un mareo, también estarán algo confundidos...no se preocupen pasara.

Apretando el botón, la luz se intensifico, esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Pym...

-no se preocupen nuestro contacto los esta esperando, con su equipo los ayudara a acomodarse.

La luz se intensifico aun más...Tony Stark poniéndose su casco los saludo...

-buena suerte. ¡y no olviden comprar productos Stark!

Cuando la luz se acabo solo los Iluminati y Snow junto a Warlock estaban presentes.

Capitán Britania le dio la mano a Snow.

-te agradezco la ayuda.

-era lo menos que podía hacer...además con el mundo como esta...

-entiendo, cuídate.

Los recién llegados se fueron, mientras los Iluminati comenzaban a desarmar todo para irse a otro escondite.

* * *

><p>Gambit ya había viajado en el tiempo antes, pero en condición se sentía como en una lavadora.<p>

Vueltas, vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas.

Luces de todos colores se entre mezclaban en un show que dejaría mareado hasta al mejor hippie sicodélico.

Ya no sabia si iba a delante o atrás, arriba o abajo.

Cuando al fin sintió la gravedad en su cuerpo, se desmayo sobre un piso frió de mármol.

-rem?

Una voz familiar lo sacudía.

-hey cajun es hora de despertarse.

Esa voz, esa olor a no haberse bañado en días mezclado con humo de habano cubano, solo existía un tipo que podía oler de ese modo.

Al abrir los ojos, sintió que por minutos el alma se le iba del cuerpo...

-¡¿wolverine?!

Estaba un poco más viejo de lo que recordaba , vestía ropa de civil pero era el. Con un puro en la boca, lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

-hm...mi yo de tu mundo debe estar haciendo un trabajo pésimo, para que reacciones así.

La imagen de la tumba de su amigo, paso por la cabeza del cajun.

-bueno mon ami...

-¿ya llegaron?

Una Jean Grey un poco avejentada fue a saludarlo, también bestia con ropa normal...El oji rojo al mirar a su alrededor, vio a kitty, bestia, kurt e incluso a Steve rogers (joven), thor , la viuda negra y visión ayudando a los recién llegados.

El lugar donde estaban Remy lo reconocería con los ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados...¡era el salón del Instituto Charles Xavier!, no el que su cíclope creo sino el original.

Era tal como lo recordaba antes que fuera destruido, miraba el lugar mientras se preguntaba ¿era real o un hermoso sueño?..Jean con su poder mental le contesto.

-"es real"

Maravillado miro a todos lados.

-contésteme una cosa Mes amis(mis amigos )¿quien esta a cargo de este lugar?

Logan soltando algo de humo de su puro, lo miro algo confundido.

-el profesor x, ¿quien más?...(con su pulgar apunto al techo)...el pelón esta en su oficina con el cuatro ojos y el chico de hielo, revisando unos papeles.

Arma x fue a ayudar a la gente que repartía galletas y café...Jean quien se quedo al lado de gambit, leyendo su mente, se adelanto a sus preguntas...

-el se entero hoy de lo que ocurría, por eso no esta tan enterado de su situación...no estamos casados...no estoy casada con scott...Ororo esta en Wakanda casada con Black Panther ...logramos la paz total junto con la tolerancia después de vencer a Ultron y Rogue...tu...

Red se quedo muda, no sabia ¿si decirle o no?...el castaño le sonrió.

-no te preocupes mon ami, cuéntamelo luego...ve a ayudar.

La ex Phoenix algo aliviada fue a evitar que Logan le clavara las garras a Steve por una discusión tonta de ¿cuanto café se debe servir?..Gambit con una taza de café barato entre sus manos se quedo mirando por la ventana.

x men y avengers convivían en paz, mutantes de todos los colores y formas caminaban libres, sin nadie gritando o tratando de meterles una bala por el cerebro.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, LeBeau comenzaba a inquietarse por lo que Jean no le quiso decir...Lo supo horas después , mientras lo acomodaba en una habitación...

Primero lo bueno:

-ustedes se casaron.

Luego lo malo:

-estas muerto...el gambit de aquí murió en la ultima batalla contra ultron...tu ,Quicksilver y Polaris.

Sin saber que pensar, solo pudo decir.

-quiero ver mi tumba.

-no es el momento...

-belle...es algo que gambit necesita hacer.

Jean sabiendo que no iba a poder cambiar su opinión (sin controlar su mente), decidió acompañarlo...

* * *

><p>En el lugar donde se encontraban en su mundo las tumbas de wolvie y Charles Xavier, estaban su tumba y la tumba de los otros dos. Temblando toco el epitafio :" Remy Emil LeBeau, gran amigo, hijo, primo, esposo, ladrón y x men."<p>

-les falto agregar sex simbol.

La pelirroja sabia que ese comentario, era solo para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿necesitas un minuto?

-oui... mercy (gracias) por ayudar a gambit.

Solo, con un pañuelo tristemente le quito algo de polvo a la tumba...

-t'ai pas rencontré mon ami, mais vous devriez être énorme.(no te conocí mi amigo, pero debiste ser tremendo.)

Ahí estaba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de su propia tumba. Era día más extraño de su vida.

-fhe,¿remy?...cariño ¿eres tu?

Esa voz, esa dulce voz...lentamente como si estuviera en un sueño, vio a Rogue vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros, una ajustada polera , botas y sin guantes, solo un precioso anillo de casada adornaba su mano...

Sus ojos decían que estaba a punto de llorar.

Antes que pudiera decir ni pió, ya tenia a la sureña arriba de el, con sus labios pegados a los suyos.

Luego ella lloro un buen rato en su pecho, antes de volver a besar, después de un rato el logro separar sus labios.

-amo tus besos ma chèrie, pero hay algo que debes saber.

Anna Marie que siguió con ganas de besar y tener una segunda noche de bodas , levanto una ceja algo molesta.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-amo tus besos ma chèrie, pero hay algo que debes saber.

Anna Marie que siguió con ganas de besar y tener una segunda noche de bodas , levanto una ceja algo molesta.

-feh, ¿no puede esperar?

El movió la cabeza negativamente.

-ok...escúpelo.

-yo...ejem.

Lo que estaba a punto de decir, lo pensó un minuto mientras la sureña seguía con la ceja levantada.

Si se lo decía existían dos opciones: 1- creía que una broma, 2-se aterraba.

No era que los x men no hallan pasado por situaciones complicadas / raras, muchas veces era como la canción Ordinary de Train (la normal no, la de rock)

Pero esto era verdaderamente diferente a todo lo raro que han visto, habría tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que explicar que no sabría ¿por donde comenzar?..

-hey, rata de pantano...¿la tierra a remy?

La sureña miro algo preocupada a su marido.

-¿te sientes bien?

¿Como explicarlo? pensó en comenzar preguntando si le gustaban los caballitos de mar, cosa que de tan solo pensarlo le pareció estupida.

Rogue no comprendía nada, sin dar explicaciones el se levanto.

-no puedo hacerlo belle... seulement (solo)...no puedo.

* * *

><p>Rogue se quedo tirada en el piso en shock, esto no era el reencuentro que ella imagino.<p>

Furiosa no con el sino consigo misma (por dejarlo irse) se levanto del piso.

¡ese desgraciado le debía una explicación!

Roja de rabia entro al hall encontrándose con Ángel.

-¿has visto a gambit?

Warren creyó que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

-¡¿que?!

hasta que se acordó de la llegada de refugiados...

-aaaaa...te refieres a "ese gambit"

-es remy es remy...no importa de donde venga.

Esperando no molestarla más (tenia claro lo que una sureña molesta con súper fuerza puede hacer) , indico con el dedo el baño de hombres.

Casi destrozando el piso con las pisadas llego al lugar indicado.

Bishop al verla entrar al baño que no le correspondía quiso hablar pero al ver su cara, decidió seguir su camino.

Con la actitud de alguien que esta preparándose para la guerra, entro decidida al baño.

La rabia paso rápido a confusión cuando al entrar escucho a alguien , ¿vomitando?...

* * *

><p>Después de estar agachado o mejor dicho abrazado al wc , con la cabeza casi hundida adentro. Logro levantar la cabeza.<p>

-par cette merde j'ai pas apporté des médicaments pour l'estomac ?(¿por que mierda no me traje el medicamento para el estomago?)

Por un descuido lo había dejado olvidado en su velador, un poco más repuesto se subió de hombros, de todos modos estaba a punto de vencer además de que le quedaba prácticamente solo unas gotas.

-vah, comprare otro.

De pronto sintió que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta como en ese jueguito "Five Nights at Freddy's "

Solo que acá no tenia ninguna cámara para ver ¿quien era? , estaba seguro que tampoco era un animatronic el que estaba al otro lado, pero el silencio le daba mala espina.

A pesar de su altura , el no quiso ver por encima del cubículo donde estaba... Pero al notar los zapatos que se veían debajo de la puerta, tubo claro quien era.

-mierde.(susurro)

Sabia que pronto no tendría más opción que decirle, por su carácter, ella perfectamente podía derribar la puerta para sacarlo.

Rápidamente noto la ventanilla a su espalda, al verla sonrió maliciosamente...

* * *

><p>Rogue había decidido darle tiempo, dejar que el abriera la puerta por si mismo ...¡pero era el colmo!<p>

Harta de tener que esperar, derribo la puerta del baño.

-¡HEY RATA DE ...¡¿QUE?!

Vació, solo el wc lleno de vomito junto a la ventanilla abierta eran la única evidencia que alguien estuvo ahí.

-¡ni si quiera tiro la cadena el muy cerdo!

Sin comprender ¿como logro pasar por esa ventanilla?, asqueada por el estado del wc y ¡con ganas de asesinar al ladrón mutante!. De un solo golpe boto la pared.

Volando se fue, después repararía los daños, ya había roto varias cosas antes.

Algo le estaba ocultando y ella juro en nombre de mística que no pararía hasta saberlo...

* * *

><p>El cajun con sigilo camino hasta el objetivo.<p>

-ahí esta.

Remy sonrió al ver que la casa del mago maestro, era la misma que en su dimensión.

No era de los tipos que tocan la puerta (bueno si, la única puerta que toca es la de su chèrie pero eso era solo por modales) pero esta vez haría una excepción para que el mago viera que no viene en nada malo.

Antes de si quiera tocar la puerta, esta se abrió.

Sin inmutarse entro a la casa, llena de cosas místicas y obras de arte.

-fiuuuu.

Aquí había buena mercancía, vendría a tomar un poco después...

-¡ni se te ocurra!

Con una neblina apareció el Dr. Strange.

-solo por que te abrí las puertas de mi hogar , no significa que te doy el permiso de robarme.

Con cinismo el oji rojo sonrió.

-oh mon ami, no exageres.

Strange lo miro serio.

-...toca algo y te mando al infierno. Lo juro por el Ojo de Agamoto.

El medico cirujano retirado se dio la vuelta caminando al living, el ladrón lo siguió divertido, ya encontraría el modo de robarle algo.(sin consecuencias)

Era un lugar lleno de calaveras de cabra, estrellas de 5 picos, libros oscuros y cosas de esa línea.

El dueño de casa le indico que se sentaran en 2 sillones , enfrente de una chimenea con fuego que a cada segundo cambia de color.

-¿por que estas aquí?

-yo tome tu...

El mago hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-eso ya lo se...me di cuenta apenas entraste a esta dimensión.

Steven con un chasquido hizo aparecer una taza junto a un platillo, la taza se lleno a la mitad con una tetera flotante de agua caliente, luego esta se termino de llenar con otra tetera (esta vez con leche), terminando con 2 terrones de azúcar que aparecieron de la nada y una cucharilla que revolvió sola el contenido...

-no me refiero a eso señor LeBeau.

El mago como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tomo la taza flotante con su respectivo platillo, tomando la cucharilla termino de revolver el menjunje, dando unos sorbos al liquido caliente.

- de verdad , ¿por que estas aquí?

-Gambit no entiende...

-oh, claro que entiendes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, LeBeau comenzaba a pensar que tal vez esta no fue una de sus mejores ideas.

-¿la amas?

-bien sûr. (por supuesto.)

Al notar que el mago era muchas cosas, menos bilingue decidió traducir...

-por supuesto.

-mentiroso.

-¡como te atreves a decirle a gambit mentiroso!

Sintió su sangre hervir, sus ojos se volvieron por un instante rojo sangre.

¡Nadie ponía en duda su amor por Rogue!, los dedos le cosquilleaban, como queriendo lanzarle un carta directo a la carota de este estirado imbecil.

También tenia ganas de levantarse e irse, sin embargo siguió sentado.

- si la amas tanto.. es que confías y si confías...¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Gambit no comprendía nada, se sentía como atrapado en la dimensión desconocida o en un fanatic raro, escrito por alguien a las 2:26 de la mañana de un domingo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se quito la ultima idea, no quería terminar como deadpool.

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?

- encore une fois avec la même bêtise (otra vez con la misma estupidez)

El mago termino su te, con una chasquido tanto la taza , el platillo y la cucharilla se esfumaron.

-yo te lo diré.

El cajun sonrió burlón.

-entonces ilumíname...¿por que gambit esta aquí?

-esta aquí por que tienes miedo...le temes a Rogue.

¡Esta vez si sintió su sangre arder!, ¡esta ves su ojos realmente se volvieron rojo destellante!, ¡¿miedo el de rogue?!...¡ridículo!...el solo vino a este horrible lugar para buscar una forma de sobrevivir al nacimiento de su hijo/a...

-eso no es verdad, viniste a esconderte de rogue.

-¡maldito hijo de puta!, ¡te voy a destrozar!

-¿por que no me has hecho explotar aun?...es por que no solo tienes miedo de rogue, también de los x men, del mundo e incluso de ti mismo.

Gambit se quedo sin palabras...Su ojos lentamente regresaron a la normalidad...El mago bigotudo miro su reloj de bolsillo...

-no tengo tiempo para esto...ve a ver al profesor x.

Con un movimiento de mano, el cajun paso del living de esa extraña casa...

* * *

><p>-hola gambit, te esperaba.<p>

A la directoria del instituto. El profesor x desde su silla de ruedas lo miraba. Con aquella mirada paternal que lo caracterizaba.

- Professeur. (profesor.)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

A la directoria del instituto. El profesor x desde su silla de ruedas lo miraba. Con aquella mirada paternal que lo caracterizaba.

- Professeur. (profesor.)

Antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, sintió la voz tranquilizadora del profesor en su cabeza.

-"no tienes nada que temer ,estas a salvo"

Leyendo la mente del hombre enfrente de el prosiguió.

-"Nadie va lastimar a tu bebe, rogue jamás lo lastimaría...los x men son una familia, tu familia...nunca te lastimarían , nunca te rechazarían...jamás lo han hecho, jamás lo harán "

Remy sintiendo ganas de llorar, se dio la vuelta para salir por la ventana.

-Te aseguro que ella querrá al bebe.

-no estoy seguro de eso mon ami.

Sentado en la baranda del balcón, sintió la mano del viejo sobre su hombro.

Se sentía algo apenado por tener esta conversación, el no debería tener este tipo de charla...

-pues no deberías sentir vergüenza, no eres un monstruo, ni lo que te pasa es una aberración. No es algo por lo que debas culparte.

Más avergonzado aun por olvidar que estaba al lado de un telépata, lentamente volteo su cabeza.

Esperaba ver asco o algún tipo de rechazo, pero no , el calvo estaba sonriendo.

-solo tendrás un bebe, es todo.

Algo escéptico el castaño levanto una ceja.

-¿es todo?...¿sin un sermón?, ¿sin quejas?

El calvo se levanto de hombros.

-¿por que debería?...en la toda la historia de los x men , es la mejor noticia que podríamos tener.

Remy sonrió, era cierto...normalmente eran cosas horribles que destruirían a su raza, a la humanidad, al universo o al multiuniverso. Si lo ponía en contexto, todo este asunto no era tan malo...

Pero aun tenia una duda pendiente: ¿que ocurriría si ma chèrie de verdad no quisiera nada con el petit?

-entonces aun tendrías al resto de nosotros para ayudarte.

No sabia si era por la charla o por que el alemán judío había alterado algo de su mente, pero de algún modo se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

-solo una cosa te pido a cambio.

Todo en la vida tenia un precio, gambit con una sonrisa cínica pregunto el suyo...después de todo, cualquier cosa que le pidiera el "padre de los mutantes", no debería ser algo demasiado costoso.

-Deja de pensar en el o ella como en un parasito.

-Que se passe-t-il ?(¿que?)

Gambit estaba realmente sorprendido, el nunca...tal vez al principio si pensaba en eso como un parasito...ahora la cosa era distinta.

-ejem también me gustaría que dejaras de pensar en el/ella como "eso."

-hey... Professeur usted sabe que gambit siempre lo respecta, pero S'il vous plaît... (por favor...)

El castaño molesto se apunto en la cabeza...

- ...¡deje de hacer eso.!

-lo siento, a veces no puedo evitarlo.

El fundador de los x men se hizo a un lado para que el mutante se bajara de la baranda del balcón.

Luego se dirigió a su escritorio, mientras el cajun tomo su lugar sentándose en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio.

Al notar que su ex alumno estaba a punto de vomitar le paso un basurero, este lo rechazo y se le pasaron las nauseas.

-¿te sientes bien?

Con un movimiento de cabeza contesto que si.

El calvo al mirar la hora, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde...Con lo mal que se veía remy, levanto el auricular de su antiguo teléfono para llamar a bestia, pero remy le tomo el brazo evitándolo.

-no es necesario.

Soltó el brazo del telépata, el profesor no estaba seguro si ¿llamar o no llamar?...por su lado no le molestaría despertar al medico, en una situación como esta.

Gambit no era telépata pero su intuición le daba una idea de la pregunta que venia, sonriendo (tratando de parecer lo menos enfermo posible) le dio una respuesta, que el creyó que evitaría la revisión medica.

-me siento mejor...fue solo un pequeño mareo, aucune importance.( sin importancia.)

Se levanto manteniendo la sonrisa, caminando con paso seguro hasta la puerta, apenas toco la manija.

-hey, Monsieur( señor) LeBeau

LeBeau se sorprendió (pero no lo demostró) Xavier nunca lo había llamado así antes. Tenia la impresión que estaba a punto de rebelarle algo inevitable.

Manteniendo la compostura junto a la sonrisa, lo miro.

-oui?(si?)

-tendrás que ver al medico más temprano que tarde...es una vergüenza que todavía no te controles.

El cajun algo incomodo por aquel comentario, abrió la puerta...Cerrándola con una rápido "buenas noches Professeur X"

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba hasta su habitación hizo una lista mental de las personas que lo sabían:<p>

1-Warlock: esta en otra dimensión y conociéndolo no hablaría ni con tortura.

2-Wanda Maximoff: También en otra dimensión. Lo olvido en un sueño.

3- Pietro Maximoff: No gana nada con divulgarlo.

4-Lorna Dane: Si habla creerán que es otra de sus locuras.

5-Steven Strange: Tampoco gana nada con divulgarlo.

6-Charles Xavier: Es probable que ahora o temprano en la mañana le cuente todo a Bestia.

* * *

><p>Se mordió el labio molesto consigo mismo, debió haberle pedido al Professeur X que guardara silencio.<p>

Se mordió más el labio al darse cuenta de un modo u otro terminaría informándoselo al mono gigante azul.

Ya lo venia venir, conociendo al pitufo no tardaría en buscarlo para hacerle mil y un preguntas además de una montaña de exámenes..

Eso no le importaría mientras mantenga la boca cerrada, pero los chismes vuelan por estos lados...La gente comenzaría a hacer preguntas y tarde o temprano alguien hablaría.

Su secreto estaría a salvo mientras no llegue a oídos ni de Kitty Pride ni de Jubilo Lee, por que apenas llegue a los oídos de alguna de esas dos...¡lo sabrán hasta en la luna!

Saldrá en revistas de farándula, en sitios chuscos de Internet, programas de todo tipo incluyendo los del tipo "lo más extraño".

Todos los fanáticos religiosos dirán que es obra del diablo, el anti-cristo...

Ya puede ver a su padre (si esta vivo en esta dimensión) asqueado ante esta situación...

¡si paso meses criticando a la tipa que se cambio de sexo y mostró su embarazo en el Discovery Channel!...¡Oh si esta noticia le va a "encantar"!, a su père( padre) los asuntos mutantes nunca lo incomodaron, pero meterse con ¿quien llevaba el bebe? era un asunto que no pasa.

Ya casi ve a Warren diciendo que es incorrecto...a Scott incomodo con el asunto...a Bobbi bromeando con el tema...a Emma sin palabras...a Rogue...

-juste ! (¡basta!)

Sacudiendo la cabeza se quito la idea de todos los que conocía apuntandolo con el dedo.

Pasando a otra idea, la de su parasi...bebe solo, con su père Gambit muerto desangrado. Venia en camino otro engendro abandonado en el mundo, otro huérfano enfrentando solo al mundo, tal como el...

Angustiado se llevo la mano al abdomen, le aterraba más que se quedara solo que su propia muerte.

Camino más rápido, diciéndose mentalmente:

-"no llores ...no llores en el pasillo...no llores"

El no era Emo ni se creía la protagonista de una telenovela mexicana, ni nada por el estilo, pero no podía dejar de pensar ¿por que a mi?

Salvo a mundo millones de veces, arriesgo su pellejo por futuros alternativos, por otros planetas, evito y peleo guerras galácticas, enloqueció convirtiéndose en dead para intentar a derrotar (una vez) a Apocalipsis e incluso peleo con su yo alternativo New Son, para evitar que matara a Hope Summers de bebe, etc,etc,etc...

Entonces ¿por que todo en su vida era tan complicado? , siempre que es feliz, verdaderamente feliz la vida le da un golpe directo en la boca, soltándole algunos dientes...

MMMM...Tal vez por ese punto se lleva bien con Wolvie.

Claro el era Remy LeBeau, el diablo blanco, le blanc, gambit...el que siempre afrontaba esos golpes con una sonrisa, con su encanto y astucia enfrentaba lo que fuera.

¿Y que si lograba sobrevivir?, algo pasaría que lo arruinara todo, la vida siempre...

-juste ! (¡basta!)

Molesto consigo mismo se dio un derechazo.

* * *

><p>Laura Kinney que estaba de visita, al ver pasar al sexy de Louisiana con la nariz sangrando, pensó en tratar de averiguar ¿que ocurría?<p>

Pero recordó ¿quien era?, seguramente se metió en algún pleito , por lo que se subió de hombros y siguió caminado hasta encontrarse con Jubilo quien conversaba con Jean-Poul., Cypher , Danger y psylocke...

* * *

><p>Gambit continuo su camino, haciendo una parada en el baño: ¿rendirse?, ¿darse por vencido? vah, no era su estilo.<p>

Tarde o temprano encontraría la solución, siempre lo hacia.

En eso pensaba mientras terminaba de limpiar, la sangre de su nariz en el baño de hombres, luego siguió caminando hasta que al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-feh, ya era hora.

-¿ chèrie?

Sentada con los brazos cruzados en el borde la cama, la sureña lo miraba furiosa.

Últimamente las puertas le han traído sorpresas. Sonriendo despreocupado la miro..

-OH claro por supuesto, me acomodaron en tu habitación...es lógico.

-bla, bla, bla...me estoy hartando de tus rodeos.

Ella se levanto, saco una mochila del armario y se la lanzo al cajun.

-¡¿o hablas o te vas?!, elige.

Remy dio un largo suspiro, tarde o temprano tendrían que tener esta charla.

-ma amour siéntate.

Ella siguió de pie, colocándose las manos en las caderas.

-prefiero seguir de pie.

El serio se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando la pesada mochila a un lado.

-en serio belle, lo que gambit debe decir es...complicado.

Ella se sentó a su lado, el respiro profundo ,era mejor que lo supiera por el que por el chisme trasmitido de boca en boca.

Armándose de valor, la miro a los ojos...Ella al ver esos vividos ojos, se le ablando el corazón.

- chèrie yo...

En el pasillo se escucho un ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!, pronto se escucharon cuchicheos en los pasillos. Pronto se escucho a alguien correr directo a ellos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe...

-¡¿ES CIERTO?!

Havok apareció inquieto, la pareja sentada sobre la cama lo miro como si hubiera vuelto loco.

- cariño ,¿de que estas hablando?

-vah, no te hagas Rogue...¡todo el mundo lo sabe!.

El hermano mayor de cíclope saco su celular.

-me llego un whatsapp de mercurio que el recibió de fantomex...que dice que a Pietro se le soltó, en una discusión con Lorna.

Mientras Rogue miro a Gambit con cara de ¿en que cosa te metiste ahora?, remy ¡juro matar al tipo que invento el whatsapp!

Después de una mirada rápida a su celular, al ver los 120 msn sobre...

.Anna Marie con una cara de sorpresa que ganaría un Oscar, agarro a Havok, lo lanzo fuera , cerro la puerta y antes de que Gambit lograra escaparse por la ventana lo jalo hacia adentro.

-¡escúchame bien rata de pantano!, tu no te vas hasta que me expliques esto.


End file.
